


Pink Willow (A Papyton Lovestory)

by ThatPapytonFangirl



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Romance, papyton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPapytonFangirl/pseuds/ThatPapytonFangirl
Summary: All children want to know how their parents fell in love at some point. This family went on a picnic, and their oldest child decided to ask about the old willow tree they all sat under that afternoon. Her parents seemed very excited to discuss.





	1. Family Picnic

“Let’s go!” The teenage boy exclaimed, running ahead of his whole family. “Come on, you slow pokes, what are you waiting for?!”

The mother of the family walked more slowly, along with her eldest daughter. “Compact, darling, your sister and I are pregnant. We can’t exactly run like you can.”

Compact huffed. “Yeah, but my twin sister and my dad aren’t! They can run!”

“Except the thing is,” the father started, “I don’t want to run ahead with you and leave anyone behind, like you are, you little rascal.”

“You’re 15,” the older sister said. “Why do you act like you’re 5?”

Compact huffed again. “Corsiva, you’re so rude sometimes. We stay young for a long time.”

“I guess that’s true,” Corsiva said with a tone of annoyance.

“Now now, everyone,” the father said, stretching his arms out as if to say to calm down. “We’re almost there.”

Compact’s twin sister, a mute, smiled. This was her favorite place to go.

Once they got to the park, they could already see the Pink Weeping Willow tree. It was a rather old tree, but still young for its lifespan. It was like a monster. It grows fast, and lives for a rather long time, although not as long as other trees, or in this case, as long as boss monsters do.

The family walked up the small hill to the Willow, Compact way ahead of them already. Once they all were sat underneath it, the twin sister took off her backpack, unzipped it, reached her hand inside and pulled out a picnic blanket. She lay it out and smoothed it down. Meanwhile, the father and mother worked on getting the food out.

The afternoon was already wonderful. The small chatter going around their circle, the sun shining beautifully through the gaps in the Willow’s plum blossoms, and the camera around Corsiva’s neck’s storage growing fuller and fuller by the minute.

By the time the food was gone, the family still had no intentions to leave yet. Corsiva and her mother and father watched Compact and his twin sister run around chasing each other, knocking each other to the soft grass and laughing joyfully. The three of them had never seen the twin sister so happy. The mother leaned her head on her husband’s arm, one arm on her stomach, a big smile on her face. The father returned the snuggle. Seeing his children so happy made him the happiest skeleton on Earth.

Corsiva turned her head to face her parents, smiling at them. “Hey, mom, dad?” she asked.

Her parents turned their heads to her, patiently awaiting her question.

“Do you happen to know where this tree came from? It doesn’t look very natural here in an area of flat land fenced off by Evergreens,” she said in a playful tone, chuckling lightly at the end.

“Actually, sweetheart..” the mother started, looking at her husband, smiling, then looking back at her daughter. “We do know where it came from.”

The father put on a calm expression and a warm smile, full of pride. “Your mother and I planted it here, about 23 years ago, a couple months before we had you, on our anniversary before going to University. It finished growing completely when you were 18, right before you started University. It’s an honor our first child was able to follow in those footsteps. Isn’t that right, Mettaton?”

Mettaton, the mother, nodded. “Indeed it is, Papy-dear.”

Corsiva smiled. “How did you two meet, anyways?”

“Ooh, that’s a good story to tell!” Mettaton exclaimed. “Okay, so.. Back when I was younger, I was a Teenage Superstar…”


	2. Magical Phenomenon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the young celebrity ends his meet and greet and walks back to where he was staying the night, he meets a skeleton that was hanging out around the trailers.

Another meetup was going on. It was just like the others. Mettaton loved the fame, but hated the fact that it was boiling hot in the summer at the moment. At least nightfall was growing closer and it was going to get ever so slightly cooler. Mettaton took a breath as the next person approached him.

A few hours later, finally, the panel was over. The sky was completely visible, as there were no clouds. The moon was full, shining brightly, providing a little bit of light so Mettaton could navigate his way back to his trailer. The light pollution caused there to be not many visible stars, but Mettaton still appreciated the night sky. As he walked back to his trailer, he looked around. Fireflies flickered their lights and Crickets chirped within nearby trees and bushes. Mettaton smiled, knowing that eventually, those bugs would find their soulmates, like he’d always wanted.

As Mettaton approached his trailer, he heard commotion. It sounded like three people. One voice he’d sworn he’d heard in the crowd somewhere at some point, and two of his security guards.

“Oh, no..” Mettaton muttered, starting to run to where he heard the argument.

Straight. Sharp right. That alley, right there. His system told him exactly where to go.

The commotion got louder.

As Mettaton rounded the corner, he saw them.

The more unfamiliar voice came from a skeleton. He looked to be about Mettaton’s age. He had braces, and a crack in his skull. He was only 15, yet he was getting pummeled by these guards.

“HEY!” Mettaton called out.

Everyone froze.

Mettaton glared at the guards. “Stand down. My command.”

The guards instantly let go of the poor skeleton, who toppled to the ground, his bones clacking against the pavement. He moaned in pain.

Mettaton kept his glare. “Go.”

“But, sir-“ one of the guards tried to say.

Mettaton cut him off. “No. If this concerns you so much, go to my trailer and talk to my mother about it.”

The guard sighed. “Yes, sir,” he said, both of them walking away.

Mettaton ran forwards at the skeleton. “Are you okay?” he asked, crouching down and holding out a hand to help him up. The skeleton turned his head to face Mettaton and took his hand, allowing himself to make eye contact with him.

Suddenly, the two felt something they’d never felt before. As soon as they made eye contact, they froze, and everything felt like it was in slow motion.

It was like a romance movie. Mettaton’s artificial heart was beating so fast and so loudly you could hear it. From his stomach-like compartment, his pink soul started glowing brighter than the moon looming above. The skeleton’s soul did it too, except it glowed orange, and from his chest, where a heart would be. Both of them blushed so hard they looked like an orange and a watermelon in love.

Suddenly, at the same time, they snapped back to reality. They separated from each other, the skeleton backing up on the ground.

Both of them blinked and shook their head left and right, pulling a hand to where their souls were.

“W..woah,” the skeleton said, before chuckling. Mettaton chuckled too, and soon it became the two laughing harder than they ever thought they had in their life. Once they finally calmed down, Mettaton reached his hand out again to help him up. “I’m Mettaton. What’s your name?”

The skeleton giggled. “I know you’re Mettaton. My name is Papyrus. It’s a pleasure to meet you! I’m such a huge fan!” Papyrus smiled, taking Mettaton’s hand and letting him pull him up.

“Is that why you were back here?” Mettaton asked, leaning to the right and putting a hand on his hip.

Papyrus blushed. “Uh, partly.. There were a few reasons.”

Mettaton was silent for a minute. He straightened his posture. “I’m sorry about my bodyguards. They’re a bit more protective than I expected them to be when my company informed us I was getting some. How about I treat you to a café? My treat. Call it an apology outing.”

“Oh, sure. It’s no big deal though, really,” Papyrus said, his fists clenching and sticking to his sides, kind of flustered.

“It’s okay! Come on,” Mettaton said, starting to walk out of the alleyway. Papyrus followed, catching up and walking next to him.


	3. Firefly Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As an apology for the poor skeleton getting injured by his bodyguards, the robot takes the skeleton out to a café.

The café always had a warm welcoming atmosphere. The smell of baked goods and coffee and lattes would hit you as soon as you opened the door. No matter the time or season, there was always a fireplace running and a lounge in front of it, just in case you were chilly. There was also outdoor seating in case you wanted to see the outdoors. It was wonderfully lit out there, and out on a table, the two new friends sat, enjoying drinks. Mettaton had ordered a coffee, personalized in a way he wouldn’t dare tell anyone else. Papyrus simply ordered a pumpkin spice latte, one of his favorite drinks. 

The two stopped chuckling midway through their conversation and found themselves just looking at each other, examining every feature on the other's face. They didn't mean to, but it just seemed to happen. Mettaton found that one of Papyrus' eyesockets had a small scar on it. That eye was slightly smaller than his other one. Papyrus found that Mettaton's visible glass eye's iris emitted an almost neon pink light, making it so that his eye glowed a dim pink light. 

Around them, things seemed to slow down. A firefly next to Papyrus and a firefly next to Mettaton began growing closer and closer to each other. As the two bugs found each other, they circled each other with glee, their lights flickering on and off in unison, before flying off together towards the trees in the distance. As this happened, the two grew closer and closer together as well, both of them knowing full well that somehow, in the hour they had met, they'd already fallen in love. Their eyelids started to flutter. Papyrus watched as the cool Summer breeze flowed through Mettaton's hair, fascinating him. Their souls started to glow again. The two stood out of their chair slightly, their faces growing even closer, until--

There was a buzzing sound coming from somewhere. It snapped the two back into reality, both of them pulling away from each other and apologizing profusely while Papyrus rubbed the back of his neck and Mettaton dug around in his pockets searching for his buzzing phone. 

Mettaton found the interrupting device and checked the caller ID. He gasped. "Oh my stars, I didn't even tell my mother I was here..! I'm sorry, Papyrus, I need to take this.." Mettaton said, pushing his hair away from the table and standing up. 

"Oh, no, don't worry one bit! I'll wait here for you," Papyrus said with a smile. 

Mettaton smiled back and turned to leave. "Make sure the mosquitoes don't get to my drink!" he called back to Papyrus. 

Papyrus let out a hearty chuckle at that, making Mettaton's heart quiver at the sound of his "Nyeh heh heh!"

Mettaton jogged to the end of the outdoor diner, leaning against the fence. He raised his phone up, swiped to answer the call, and raised it to his mechanical ear. "Hello?" he answered, despite knowing full well who it was.

The soft yet panicked voice of the celebrity's mother was heard through the receiver. "Oh, Metta, thank goodness! Where on Earth have you been?!"

Mettaton couldn't help but smile. He loved his mother, and cared for her deeply, even when she was a bit overprotective. "I'm just at the café with a friend I met tonight, mom. I meant to call you, but I got so caught up in the conversation that I'd forgotten."

Mettaton's mother paused. "..a friend?" she asked, as if Mettaton was joking. 

"Yes. The one the guards told you about, if they did that. He's super sweet."

"..well.." Mettaton's mother started, another pause after that word that Mettaton dreaded. "Invite him to stay the night, won't you? I'd like to meet him."

Mettaton was stunned. "What? I just met him tonight."

Mettaton's mother sighed. "Fine.. Just come home quickly then, okay? There's something serious I have to tell you about.." Suddenly, her voice changed from glee to seriousness, a tone of guilt lingering in her words. 

Mettaton stood there concerned. "Um, alright, is everything okay?"

"I'll tell you when I get home. Just hurry, baby, okay?" was all she said before she hung up. 

Mettaton pulled the phone away from his ear, genuinely concerned. He cleared his throat and shoved his phone back into the pocket of his jeans. As soon as it was safe, he turned and ran back to Papyrus.

The skeleton awaited Mettaton patiently, allowing his ectoplasmic tongue to roam the elastics on his braces. As soon as he spotted Mettaton coming, he stopped what he was doing and sat up straight. 

Mettaton reached the table and grabbed his drink. "I'm so sorry, Papy, but something happened at my place and I have to rush over there right now."

Papyrus smiled kindly. "That's okay! I'll meet you sometime soon!"

Mettaton reached into his other pocket and pulled out a small card, turning over Papyrus' bony hand and placing the card in his hand gently. He looked right at Papyrus. "I really had fun tonight. You're a wonderful person," he said genuinely. 

Papyrus blushed as Mettaton ran off down the street, not even stopping to look both ways before crossing. Papyrus stared until he was out of sight, before looking down at the card placed in his hand. 

It was a small business card, with Mettaton's phone number and Skype address. Papyrus smiled at it and brought it to his teeth, symbolising pressing a little kiss onto it. He would definitely be calling him soon.


	4. Cancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The celebrity discovers that night that his mother has been diagnosed with one of the most heartbreaking sicknesses known to man.

Mettaton stood there in front of his mother, completely stunned. He dropped his drink, the lid falling off as it hit the floor, prompting the liquid to spill everywhere. He didn't even care. Black, oily tears welled in his eye. "You have what...?"

Mettaton's mother, Lovablook, known as Lova, sat in a dining chair, tears already streaming down her face. "Cancer, my son.." she repeated, the words barely even able to come out. "Breast cancer."

Mettaton just stood there, absolutely stunned. He felt so many emotions at once. Sadness, anger, guilt, sorrow, and dread.. His soul sprouted a crack, splitting his soul halfway down the centre. He barely even noticed it. 

Lova jumped out of her chair. "Oh my god..!" she exclaimed, running towards her beloved son. She threw her arms around him tightly, hugging him close. "I'm so sorry... I'm so, so sorry..."

"C-can't there... Isn't there a cure..? We have tons of money, we can afford for treatment, can't we..?" Mettaton stuttered, his voice wavering. 

Lova simply hugged him tighter. "Oh, my princess... It's already so bad.. There's no cure for my state..."

Mettaton stared at the floor, his eyes wide. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't move. His breathing quickened, faster and faster, until finally, he threw his head back and screamed the only word he could at the top of his lungs, the shout lasting for at least 5 seconds. 

_**"NOOOOO!!!!!!"** _

His fists clenched as he screamed, and finally when he was done, he collapsed onto his knees, his mother falling with him. Her arms were still wrapped tightly around him, and soon he returned the favor, holding her tighter she was holding him. And he sobbed. 

He cried harder and louder than he ever had. All he did was sob into her shoulder for what seemed like hours, staining her lilac shirt with oil that ran down her back. 

All the while, his mother held him in her arms and rubbed his back, crying hard as well. She continued to whisper things like "It's okay," "let it out," and "I know."

Mettaton began to calm his crying after a long, long while. Eventually his sobs were turned to soft crying broken up by gasping. He felt nauseous and dizzy.

Lova rubbed his back again. She sniffled, and began to speak. "I know that after losing your father, you relied on me. And now that I'm going, too-"

Mettaton cut her off. "Don't talk like that, mommy, please.. Please don't talk that way.."

Lova paused. "..now that I'm going, too.. You'll have to learn how to depend on yourself."

Mettaton hugged her tighter. "Please don't go, mom... You haven't seen me fall in love, or get married, or have children.. You haven't traveled to Paris with me yet.. You can't go.. Please, you can't go..."

"You've made such wonderful friends, Mettablook... Keep them.. Let them be your guidance, and teach yourself how to move on.. Please... Do it for me..." Lova said quietly.

"Mom..." Mettaton muttered, his body going limp. His eye went dark and his soul stopped glowing. Lova heard the fans and servos in his body stop turning until all that was heard from his body was a faint whir. His battery had run out. 

Lova sighed. She stood up, Mettaton in her arms, and she carried him to his room. 

When she reached his pink room, littered with fanmail on the walls and makeup on his desk, she simply lay him down on his bed and searched his drawer for his charger. Upon finding it, she lifted up his shirt just enough to find his charging port. She plugged in the charger and watched as Mettaton's body began to resume its breathing. His glass eye regained color and closed calmly. His soul regained its color. 

Lova watched over her beloved son as he slept peacefully. She glanced down at his soul chamber, where his broken soul floated in a mode of zen. 

She placed her hand gently on his soul chamber, feeling a sense of guilt. She'd done this, hadn't she..?

Lova looked back up at the face of her sleeping son. She removed her hand from his torso and stood up, leaning over his head. 

She leaned in to place a kiss on his forehead. "I love you so much, my son... I'm sorry..."

And with that, she left the room to clean up the spilled drink.


End file.
